lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Boys Prequel
'The Lost Boys: The Beginning' For many years, Joel Schumacher tried to get backing for a sequel for the Lost Boys ''movie. One version, ''The Lost Girls, eventually got made into the comic Reign Of Frogs. ''Another version ''The Lost Boys: Devil May Cry ''was also considered at one time. ''The Lost Boys: The Beginning ''is a prequel that explains how David and his "brothers" became vampires and how Max became the Master of Santa Carla. Synopsis David, Marko, Dwane, Paul, and another teen named Jasper prowl the San Francisco docks as thieves and murderers. They make the mistake of robbing and shooting a well dressed foreign fellow named Vlad. They take a huge quantiy of gold off his "corpse" and ride off to a snobbish resort in Santa Carla. At the Santa Carla Hotel and Casino, David meets a Russian princess named Anastasia Rostov. Also at the hotel are Viktor and Radu Frogiere, a pair of Romanian immigrants working as waiters and Chef Emerson and his five year old root beer loving grandson. Much to David and his gangs consternation, Vlad shows up in the hotel dinning room "alive" and well. Vlad sends a waiter over to their table with a gift; two bloody bullets. They try to leave the hotel but are attacked as they are galloping away along the cliffs. They are snatched off their horses and carried away one by one. In the morning when they awaken they appear to be perfectly fine although the sun hurts their eyes. They also recieve a letter from Vlad asking him to retrieve his luggage from San Francisco. David romances his Russian princess, the Romanian waiters go Nosferatu hunting, and Vlad and the rest of the boys dine on a rival gang at the docks. Vlad decides the Santa Carla Hotel will be his new lair and obtains it by swindling it out of the owner. He and the boys win enough money in the casino that the owner can't pay up and has to forfeit the resort. To celebrate their victory Vlad offers the boys a drink of wine and lets them know they'll be doing him many favors in the future. Vlad sends them off to the Santa Carla Lighthouse, their new lair, until Vlad needs them. The Frogiere brothers drop in with a book about vampire hunting and inform David that he and his brothers have been turned into Nosferatu and can only be free when Vlad is dead. David rejects their help and runs off to Anastasia instead. When he comes home from his date in the morning he and the boys discover sunlight burns his brothers now. Vlad drops by for a visit and lets them know they're his minions forever and the boys rebel and run off after injuring him. They hop a freight train out of town but this turns out to be a bad idea for multiple reasons. The first being David is only a half vampire and the other boys are very, very hungry. The second is Vlad can fly and follow them anywhere. David tries to escape by leaping onto another train but is shot while Vlad and the boys eat the other passengers. David is given a choice between converting or dying......he chooses to live. They return to the hotel and Vlad reveals his Master plan; turn everyone into vampire slaves and take over the world. David tells him to get stuffed and packs up to leave. On his way out he says goodbye to Anastasia and nearly eats her. She runs off but is caught and turned by Vlad. Vlad tells David she's a gift for him and, in a scene strait out of ''Dark Shadows, Anastasia offs herself like Josette Du Pres Collins. David squares off with Vlad but during their fight the 1906 San Andreas temblor hits. The hotel drops into a chasm and Vlad is impaled on debris. David shoves him into the sun light and kills him. David and the Lost Boys climb out of the rubble, hug, and celebrate their freedom until a coach rolls up to the cliff. Max the Master Vampire beckons them inside and tells them he's Vlad's older brother and he's taking over the city. David and the boys realize they're doomed. Casting Since this movie never made it into production, fans may never know who were going to play the supporting roles. David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko in all liklihood would have been played by the same actors. The Frogiere brothers probably would have been played by the Frog Brothers (Jamison Newlander and Corey Feldman). Anastasia would likely be played by Jamie Gertz (Star). But who would have played Jasper? He is supposedly the same age as the other lost boys and not younger like Laddie (Laddie was also featured on a missing child ad on a milk carton in 1987 which would confirm he'd been turned only a short time and not in 1906). The most likely candidate would seem to be Jason Patric.